


Answer .

by kenzielinah



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Moonbin is married to Renjun, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzielinah/pseuds/kenzielinah
Summary: Where the coworker's of Renjun and Taeyong are too involved in their private lives trying to find answers in their introverted lives.
Relationships: Huang Renjun/ Moonbin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Answer .

It all started when Renjun started to have assumptions. It was his fifth year working in the Seo Tech company and he has never seen the department head other half . He didn't mean to sound a nosy person but all of the females in his department thirsting over the Head Mr. Lee had him wonder if he really had the partner he kept using when declining the females .  
" What are you thinking about " That was the annoying voice of his officemate Haechan .  
Don't get him wrong but Renjun was an introvert and Haechan was an extrovert and the famous saying of 'every introvert needs an extrovert ' didn't apply to him. What he needed was for Haechan to leave him alone sometimes. Not to sound rude or a snobbish person, Haechan was sometimes too much for him.  
" You know whenever department head gets asked out by the females in our department or the other departments he says like he is not single " Renjun looks at Haechan for any response that was another thing about him being an introvert he was afraid sometimes he would talk to someone and they weren't listening to him or he thought he was annoying them.  
" mmh " Haechan nodded  
" Is he really not single? " Renjun asked .  
" I don't know , maybe " Haechan shrugged . " But if he was single he would have said , or even when he was not single "  
" All the time i have been working here i have never heard him talk about his partner or anything about his personal life " Renjun  
" He is an introvert what do you expect , you should know that you introvert people think the same" Haechan sat down at his desk  
" What are you guys talking about , this is the most i have seen Renjun talk about something that is not related to work and i have worked beside him for 3 years" Another annoying voice , Jaemin he was another nosy person , who never seems to run out of energy nobody could ever believe him when he said he was an introvert, one thing about Jaemin is yes he is an introvert but once he got comfortable with you he will never stop running his mouth Renjun really wondered how his shy boyfriend put up with him.  
" Renjun is wondering if Mr Lee is really not single " Haechan filled him in .  
" He is not single " Jaemin filled in his thoughts .  
" What makes you say that " Haechan asked  
" He has this glow on him like you will really see with someone who is dating " Jaemin " Talking from experience "  
" We are not talking about the afterglow you have after Jeno has railed you mercilessly over the weekend " Haechan spoke shamefully  
In this self proclaimed friend group Renjun was the only one who had some shame in him while the others it's a tale to tell.  
" No i am not talking about that , and you sure talk about me what about when mark rails you up until you can't walk " Jaemin " What i am talking about is the relationship glow you know when someone is in a relationship there is this glow about them it is really easy to miss but its there. "  
Really someone has a glow when they are in a relationship. That was the first time Renjun ever heard of that. He wondered if he ever had that glow when he got together with his boyfriend now husband.  
Today was another weekend where Renjun wanted to stay indoors since he was a homebody , he just wanted to sleep in since he pulled an overtime with the other workers who were working on the upcoming project , then whined for cuddles and kisses from his husband . That was what he intended to do on that saturday. But now he regretted giving the other two his number. They called him to drag him to the unknown bar .  
" I really don't want to go " Renjun whined in his husband's ear as they were cuddling on the bed .  
" But honey this is the first time your friends want to hang out with you on a weekend " His husband looked at him with a smile. Cheeky bastard he knew Renjun had a weakness on that darn eye smile of his .  
" But what happened to my me-time Saturday? " Renjun whined with a pout .  
" Let's make a deal then " He moved renjun to his lap.  
" What? " Renjun eyed him suspiciously as he supported himself with his husband's firm chest.  
" You go hang out with your friends and when you come back I will treat you " His husband smiled cheekily . Renjun knew that smile had two sides to it , one he liked and the other he didn't.   
" come on change into something presentable and i will drop you off "  
" Why Baobei, I am comfortable this way " Renjun laid his body on top of his husband listening to his calming heartbeat. " Besides they are my friends "  
Bin grabbed Renjun pinning him on the bed lowering his voice a few octaves " If you are going outside that way I might as well place my mark here " He trailed his hands on Jun's collarbone " And here " his hands finding themselves on Jun's inner thigh.  
" Fine i am going to change " Renjun groaned  
" That's like it " Bin kissed his forehead.  
" I literally don't see the deal with it. I can just go outside this way, " Renjun whined making his way to the walk in closet that was situated in their room . He was sure his new husband was not going to let him walk out with only Bin's large black t-shirt and the silk shorts he had on .  
" Let's go shopping. " That was haechan dragging the two of them to the shopping malls. Renjun had regretted this like 5 hours ago literally .  
" And why are we going shopping? " Jaemin started to complain it looked like for him he had reached his maximum .  
" I want a new perfume and we might find something to buy there duh " Haechan rolled his eyes .  
" I didn't agree--" Renjun was cut off by his ringing phone " i will take this i will meet you at the shop " Renjun motioned them with his hand  
" Who got you smiling like that , you are even getting rid of us " Jaemin then decided to get closer to him . " Are you dating Mr lee "  
" What no it's not Mr Lee " Renjun shows them the screen unbeknownst to the screen it was his husband video calling .  
" who is b-bao " Renjun quickly hid the phone from Haechan and said " Hey! I was reading that " Haechan had started to whine .  
" It's my husband, can you like to keep quiet " Renjun hushed them .  
The next time Renjun was dragged outside to have fun with his friends was a group hang out since Mark from HR was there , Jeno from 6th floor was there and nearly new people were there, even Mr Lee . Who knew the well kept Mr Lee can pull off black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie he looked less his years anyways. Was he really Single ? Renjun thought to himself .  
" Acorn" Jaemin jumped on his fiancee. causing some chuckles from around the table .  
" Jaemin, your heavy come off him " Renjun grabbed Jaemin's shoulder while Haechan grabbed his hips and they dragged him from the people he was laying on . " I am sorry Sunbaes " Renjun bowed as he turned around and dragged Jaemin and Haechan out by their ears.  
" ouch ouch ouch hyung please its painful " Haechan and Jaemin whined  
" Who are they " Mr lee asked  
" That's Haechan , Mark's boyfriend ,Jaemin Jeno's fiancee and Huang Renjun ? Moon Renjun i don't know he never speaks " Ten shrugs .  
" Moon Renjun ? " Mr. Lee tilted his head .  
" So that's the famous Renjun" Jeno spoke up  
" Why do you say it like that " Taeil asked  
" Jaemin and Haechan are always like Renjun this , our Injunnie , jun that , Renjunnie did this ,Renjunnie showed me that " Mark " To be honest i have never met him"  
" you are both jealous right " Jungwoo asked  
" No " Jeno and Mark got up from their chairs in protest .  
" I mean I would be , he is the only one who can put them in their place " Ten showed them outside the window to the view of Renjun scolding Jaemin and Haechan .  
" why didn't you tell me Department head Lee was going to be there " Renjun released their red ears .  
" W-we were going to but then we figured you would refuse to come so......." Jaemin looked at him with guilty eyes  
" Don't pull that on me now mister " Renjun pinched his nose bridge.  
" It's just Mr lee what is going to happen and he is casual so we can call him by his first name " Donghyuck  
" but still there is many people and i don't " Renjun was cut off by a hug from the two  
" We can leave now , we didn't know it would make you uncomfortable. We are really sorry we are not going to force you again to come to such things again " Jaemin was close to tears .  
Renjun was moved by this , if he were ready to sacrifice their weekend out with their other friends and boyfriend/fiance then he was willing to suck it up his anxiety , fear of meeting new people and uncomfortableness just for this one night .  
And that's how he found himself being the designated driver for his friends and their partners. But he sure learned one thing: Mr Lee or preferably Taeyong did know how to have some fun and for sure he was not single and he never came to find out about his partner..  
The next time Renjun saw Mr Lee was at the cafe where he had his coffee breaks. He looked like he was waiting for something . And it happened that Mr Lee turned around and he saw him over the waiting reception so he came over to say hello to him.  
" Renjun-ssi right " His sweet voice asked . Renjun swore that if he wasn't tied down to his husband he would be having a crush on Mr. Lee.  
" Mr Lee Hello " Renjun bowed 90 degrees leaving a flustered Mr Lee.  
" You are on a coffee break "  
" Yes , i left mine when coming to work " Renjun was sure a nervous person now this is the most he had talked with Mr Lee alone.  
" How is your husband "Mr Lee asked . Renjun was shooketh beyond shocked he was now Jungshook " i d-did n-not stalk you i-its that my h-husband and i w-we were i-invited to your wedding" Mr lee stammered while explaining to Renjun how he knew he was married .  
" My Husband knows you , you have a husband ! " Renjun just said whatever came into his mind.  
" Yes , my husband and your husband are gym buddies i think i don't know what they do but I am sure I would never do it. I prefer being in the warmth of my blankets and house " Mr Lee explained.  
" I know right I prefer being on my bed than doing whatever my husband does on the weekend ." Renjun and Mr Lee instantly connected." like the thought of waking up and go outside to do something no never 100% of the weekends i am outside i am being dragged by Haechan and Jaemin "   
" I don't like going out on weekends at all it is supposed to me My me-time saturdays " Mr Lee added   
" Me too" Renjun was really getting along with Mr Lee then he remembered Mr Lee said he was invited to his wedding but he never saw him " you say , like you were invited to my wedding but i never saw you"  
" Oh its because we never made to the wedding like we had to come drop the wedding gift and rush to catch the plane last minute schedule changing " Taeyong confirmed "We came in during the vows they were pretty and please call me Taeyong "   
Renjun blushed on the note.   
" Papa " A child voice was heard rushing there way .   
" Jisungie" Taeyong squealed opening his arms to greet the boy .  
" I am really sorry Taeyong , the hospital called last minute there is an emergency and " The lady was talking fastly   
" Its okay Noona , you have to go to your job and its your day out with this chipmunk i am sure he has had enough fun for the day " Taeyong tickled Jisung   
" i will talk to you later , " The lady rushed outside . 

" Renjun-ssi this is my son Jisung , Jisung this my friend Mr Renjun " The boy reached out his hand for a formal handshake .   
" Good Morning Ahjussi" Jisung yelled   
" Inside voice Sung " Taeyong was quick to reprimand . Renjun swore he was going to hate the boy for calling him Ahjussi but he was too cute to be mad at .   
" Sorry " Sungie pouted teary eyed   
" Oh! no dont cry here do you want this , its super sweet " Renjun was quick to give up his donuts the one he has never given up to his husband even.  
Jisung offered his grabby hands to Renjun as a gesture to be carried by him.   
And that's how renjun found himself babysitting Jisung while Taeyong went on with his day.


End file.
